Having A Word
by x-Beyond-x-Reproach-x
Summary: Months after the final battle, Harry and Ron are at the burrow, just having a word. N/S N/C O/S


Disclaimer: I do not, never have nor ever will own any rights to the Harry Potter series

**Disclaimer:** I do not, never have nor ever will own any rights to the Harry Potter series.

Summary: Just a quick conversation between Harry and Ron a few months after the final battle, just my thoughts on how they might have felt about a couple of things.

**Having A Word**

Harry tracked a fly with his wand as it buzzed against the pane of Ron's bedroom window searching for a way out into the fresh air that seemed so close.

"What was it like?" this was the first thing Ron had said to Harry since they came up from breakfast.

"What was what like?" Harry kept his eye on the winged insect and his wand arm steady.

Ron shifted onto his side and stared across the room at Harry, "When you where preparing to fight Voldermort for the last time, over that last year, how did it feel?"

Harry took his eyes off of the fly and flicked his wand, the window swung open and it buzzed out into the wild, he pondered the question for a moment before a look of confusion spread across his face.

"What do you mean what was it like, you where there for all but two weeks of it, both you and Hermione."

Ron seemed be struggling with his words, after opening and closing his mouth a few times he finally fell back on to the bed and kept it shut.

After a few minutes he seemed to have formulated a plan to get the question out as he wanted it.

"It was different for us Harry, we always had a choice and could have left at any time, I'm sure you don't need reminding that I actually did. I know neither you or Hermione have seen me the same since, but I'm sure we all felt like that at some points, you probably more than either of us… how did you control it, how did you stop yourself giving up?" as soon as he had voiced it Ron seemed to regret asking the question, not only had he affirmed his own worries of being seen differently by his friends but he had also put a question to Harry that may have a worrying answer.

Harry laid back on the bed and put one arm being his head, it was a few moments before he spoke.

"To be honest Ron I'm not sure how any of us managed to stay with the plan until the final battle. I felt like just giving up ever single day, but with your and Hermione by my side I just couldn't do it, if you two could hack it so could I."

Ron looked startled "But you seemed so strong, I would never have thought you even came close to walking out on us…"

Harry smiled weakly "That comes from living with the Dursley's for so long Ron, you get good at hiding your emotions for the most part, that's why it always seemed so explosive when I got angry."

Ron and Harry where silent for a time, it was Harry again who spoke next.

"As for seeing you differently, it is true that both Hermione and I do now see you in a different light, but in that light you look stronger, you have lost nothing but gained so much more!" the words came out as if they where planned, they had been bubbling under the surface of their previous conversations and rejoiced at being let forth.

"What? I walked out on you, I left you for two weeks, anything could have happened!"

Ron seemed determined to make himself out to be a bad friend and a coward, he was always harder on himself than anyone else.

"The point is Ron, that you came back, you searched and searched for us and eventually you got there, you went through much worse in trying to find us that we did waiting for you, I mean we wanted you back but we had the tent, some food and we had each other.

You had none of those things, and once Hermione calmed down she realised what you did to get back, she didn't agree with you leaving us in the first place but you gained a lot of respect back by going through what you did." Harry was running out of steam, he had been talking quickly so that he could get out all the words he wanted without interruption.

"I bet saving your life helped a bit." Ron's smirk had re-appeared Harry just shook his head and searched around the room for another fly.

A/n: As ever, written in under an hour with little to no editing, I'm trying to improve my off the top of the head writing because I just fail at trying to keep a plotline going in my head, the more I can get done well in one go the better, so expect more of these to come!


End file.
